


Nursing/Lactating

by Winklepicker



Series: 31 Days of Porn 2017 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Lactating, M/M, Milk play, Six nippled Hux, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklepicker/pseuds/Winklepicker
Summary: Hux has six-nipples, porn happens.That's pretty much it.





	Nursing/Lactating

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick) in the [31_Days_of_Porn_Challenge_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/31_Days_of_Porn_Challenge_2017) collection. 



Hux arched his back into a little bridge—arse pressing down, shoulders pressing down, cock lolling, hard, and dribbling happily on his belly. 

With eyes closed and a beatific smile on his face he rolled his head from side to side, slow and lazy. He ran his hands up and down his chest, the soft pads of his fingers fluttering and bumping over all six swollen mounds, smearing the milk that was beading at the peaked nipples. 

Hux trilled. He arched his back again and rocked his hips into the air with a hitched gasp and a happy sigh. His roving hands paused at the top pair of nipples. There he ran little circles around them until his hips started twitching in delight. He gave both nipples a pinch and moved down to the middle pair, squeezing them both until two rivulets ran down to pool a rich creamy white in his belly button. 

He spread his palms flat, cupping the small swellings and nocking each nipple between his fingers. Hux gave a shout that turned into a moan, or a moan that turned into a shout. He couldn’t tell anymore and didn’t care. 

By now his hips refused to stay down. He planted his feet, pressed his shoulders into the mattress and fucked the air, his balls tight against his body and his cock bouncing with each upwards thrust of his hips.

He imagined Kylo’s tongue, the warm tip of it meeting the tip of each nipple, the flat of it dragging slowly, tasting him. Kylo’s lips working at him, drawing more milk, suckling with loud slurps and smacks. 

Hux laughed at the thought. He was teetering on the edge of panic and the edge of bliss. He was so hard, so close to release. He wanted it to be over. He wanted it to never end. 

His laughter turned to sobbing, panting, laughing again, panting. He wanted every part of Kylo on, over, and around every part of him. Inside, outside. Wanted to be pressed down by that broad chest, feel the slide of their skin slicked by the creamy fluid. He opened his eyes and raised his head, a desperate plaintive mew coming from his throat. 

Kylo stood watching, naked at the end of the bed, a hand on each of Hux’s upraised knees. He pressed them apart, splaying Hux wide open and pushed the head of his cock against Hux’s arse where it slipped in the mess he’d already made there. He took himself in hand and slid his cock up and down between come-slicked cheeks before positioning himself against the twitching hole and pressing in, watching in fascination as his own flesh disappeared into Hux.

The room was humid with the smell of sweat and curdled milk. Kylo bent over pushing his cock deeper. He took hold of a lower breast with his left hand and ran his right up, through the drying sticky film to cup the top one. His hips thrust a lazy rhythm while Hux let go a steady stream of low grunts and whines. Kylo massaged and squeezed until white streams ran down Hux’s chest onto the sheets.

Kylo tutted and reached for Hux’s fine uniform shirt to wipe the mess away. It was already sodden, better now for smearing than for soaking up. He twisted it in both hands and held it over Hux’s open panting mouth. 

Hux’s tongue quavered as drops of his own milk hit his chin, his lips, his cheek. His shoulders rippled back, raising his chest, tilting his head back. His entire body trembled with need.

Kylo drew back and after winding the shirt around his hand, he took Hux’s cock and slipped it through the twisted ring of milk soaked fabric. Hux purred and trilled, the sounds growing higher and louder as Kylo slipped the ring up and down tightening the rough wet fabric in his hand. Hux bucked. His breath stopped and open-mouthed he came, spurting thick stripes onto his belly.

Kylo slipped the shirt off Hux’s cock, unwound it and wiped at the sloppy mess of milk and come. He brought the shirt to his own mouth and started to suck at the moisture before he lay himself over Hux, reveling in the six damp little mounds he could feel between them. He fucked into him once, twice. 

Kylo shook his dark mane. The shirt he held between his teeth flapped over Hux’s face. He growled an invitation, Hux accepted. He bit the shirt and they chewed at it between them with yips and moans as Kylo’s sped up. His cock slid in and out of Hux’s well used hole, with a small squelch on each thrust where a mix of his previous efforts and Hux’s milk gathered.

Hux tossed his head, pulling the shirt from Kylo’s mouth and spitting it out. He ran his hands over the wide expanse of Kylo’s chest, dragging his nails lightly across the pale skin. He followed the muscles lines up, over collarbones and clasped his hands around Kylo’s neck.

Kylo felt his release rising, his stomach muscles clenching. His hips lost all sense of steady rhythm and raising himself up, he grabbed at Hux’s shoulders and tried to walk himself forward, as though he could draw himself deeper into Hux’s body through sheer will and desperate grunting. 

Kylo circled his hips, grinding and rolling, then drove in again and came with a roar, spilling himself deep. Still breathing hard he pumped his hips, slower and slower until he stopped. Pressed against Hux’s arse as his cock softened inside.

Hux tapped him on the shoulder. “Again.” He whispered, his voice hoarse. “Just one more.” 

Kylo sagged over and sighed.


End file.
